On The Rebound
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Will Jess ask Rory out, or will Tristan ask her first? Please RR! Chapter 3 now uploaded!
1. Rebound

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

A/N: Paris and Rory are not fighting.

Luke scowled in Jess's general direction.

Finally, Luke stalked over to Jess's side of the apartment and confronted him.

"Jess, you have got to quit acting sullen. You know Dean broke up with Rory! It's up to you to ask her out! She is not the kind of girl that makes the first move toward getting a date!" Luke ranted.

Jess just stared at him without saying anything.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Luke asked him in exasperation.

"He only broke up with her a week ago. I am not going to go after her, when she is her most vulnerable. I'm going to wait awhile." Jess told him.

"If you have a plan, then why are you sulking?" Luke asked him.

"I want to ask her out right now!" Jess spouted.

Luke shrugged. "So, ask her out now."

"I told you, I'm not asking her when she's on the rebound. And that's what I'm sticking too!" Jess told him.

"Fine! Just get a better attitude!" Luke told him, before going downstairs to open the diner for the day.

"Mom, I'm leaving for school now." Rory hollered up the stairs at her mother.

"Hold on hon." Lorelai yelled back.

"How come?" Rory yelled back at her.

"I want to walk with you to your bus" Lorelai said breathlessly, as she came down the stairs.

Rory shrugged. "Okay."

A few minutes later, the two were sitting at the bus stop waiting for Rory's bus to arrive.

"I wanted a chance to talk to you about Dean" Lorelai told Rory.

"Why? There is really nothing to talk about" Rory told her.

"Well, we really haven't had a chance to talk about how you feel about it" Lorelai said carefully as she scrutinized Rory's face.

"I feel fine about it. I really do. It was time to breakup. At least in my opinion." Rory told her with a smile.

"Okay. So you're fine with it?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, I really am fine with it" Rory said.

Just then the bus to Chilton pulled up.

Rory hugged Lorelai, and hopped on her bus.

When Rory got to Chilton, the halls were buzzing with news.

Paris was waiting at Rory's locker.

"Hey Paris." Rory said.

"Hey" Paris responded.

"So, what is going on?" Rory asked her.

"What do you mean?" Paris asked.

"What's the big news? The halls are buzzing, but I haven't heard what it is yet" Rory told her.

"I wouldn't know. I don't go around listening to hallway gossips," Paris told her.

Suddenly, Louise and Madeline hurried up.

"Your never, ever gonna guess what!" Louise exclaimed.

"What?" Rory asked.

Paris just regarded them calmly.

"Come on guess!" Madeline commanded.

"Just tell me," Rory said.

"No, guess" Louise instructed.

"Their serving pizza in the cafeteria" Rory guessed.

"No!" Madeline and Louise said together.

"Ugh! Just tell me," Rory repeated.

But Madeline shook her head no. "Guess"

"We're having a skip day," Rory guessed again.

"Nope!"

"Tell me!" Rory demanded again.

"Just one more guess" Louise taunted.

"I guess that I want you to just tell me!" Rory told them, a hint of aggravation creeping into her voice.

"Okay fine." Madeline said.

She looked at Louise, who took a deep breath.

"TRISTAN IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Louise shrieked.

A/N: What did you guys think? Should I continue with this? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words. Thanks.


	2. Tristan

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

"So?" Rory asked them.

"Oh, come on Rory. He's totally hot and he likes you tons," Louise told her.

'Yeah aren't you excited?" Madeline asked her

Paris rolled her eyes, and opened her locker. "Who cares? He's a total flake."

Madeline and Louise ignored her and concentrated on Rory.

"Well, aren't you excited that Tristan's back?" Madeline demanded.

"Not really" Rory answered.

"Well, I'm certainly flattered." An unmistakably Tristan voice said from behind Rory.

Rory turned around and smiled at Tristan. "Hello Tristan."

"Hey Rory, Paris, Madeline, and Louise" Tristan said as he looked at each one in turn.

Rory was shocked. "_Where was the arrogant, I'm so hot and I know it, Tristan_? Rory thought.

"_The old Tristan would have gotten that cocky grin, leaned against a locker, and nodded_ _to_ _the whole group, instead of looking at each of them and greeting them. That's what a_ _courteous, nice person does_." Rory thought as she stared at him.

"You're flattered about what?" Rory asked him.

"I was just being sarcastic. You know, about that whole, 'I'm not really excited that Tristan's back.' "

Rory blushed. "Well'

"Oh, no. It's okay, does good for the ego. But, I'm happy to see you, Rory. I'm actually happy to see you all. But I have to get to the office" Tristan told them.

Paris smirked. "In trouble already, Tristan?"

"Nah. They messed up one of my class assignments and they didn't give me a locker assignment either. Plus, I don't think it would be too bright to get into trouble on my first day back. Do you?" Tristan said.

Everyone was speechless.

Laughing, Tristan threw them a wink and walked off.

"Now, there was some of the old Tristan" Rory said as they all turned back to their lockers to get ready for the day.

"Hey mom" Rory said as she walked into Luke's, after school.

"Hey" Lorelai said from her perch on a stool at the counter.

Rory sighed and plopped down beside her.

Rory looked around the diner and saw Luke waiting tables, but Jess was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jess?" Rory asked Luke when he had walked back behind the counter.

"I don't know" Luke replied with a scowl.

Just then, Jess walked in.

"Hey" he said to Rory, with a chin up gesture.

Rory smiled at him. "Hey."

"Jess, where have you been? School has been out for half an hour. You did go to school today didn't you?" Luke asked him.

Jess sighed. "Yes, I went to school today. And I've been at Gypsies ever since school let out."

"Why have you been at Gypsies?" Luke asked.

"I'm having a problem with the throttle. Gypsies gonna fix it" Jess said as he walked behind the counter and poured Rory a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" Rory said.

Jess gave her a half grin and went to take orders.

"Oh, mom. Guess who came back to school today" Rory told Lorelai.

"Um. Actually I have no idea," Lorelai admitted.

"Tristan Dugray" Rory said.

Lorelai grimaced. "Wow. Was he his typically rude self?"

"No, actually Tristan seems like a totally different person, with just a little bit of his old self mixed in" Rory said with a laugh.

Jess, who had finished taking orders and had walked back to his place behind the counter, looked up in shock.

"That jerk you told me about is back?"

"Yep" Rory said, nodding her head.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Should I continue with this? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	3. Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, books, or anything pertaining to the show, books, characters, or products.

A/N: Okay, here's an update! Remember to REVIEW!

Rory looked confused at Jess's sudden scowl.

"What's wrong with Tristan being back? It's not like you have to deal with him."

"That's what you think." Jess muttered as he headed into the kitchen.

Rory just shrugged and turned back to Lorelai. "So, what do you think about Tristan suddenly being back?"

"I think that it's annoying that he's back and going to bug and tease you again." Lorelai said with a grimace.

"But I told you that I think he's changed." Rory said wrinkling her nose.

Lorelai sighed and gingerly picked up her hot cup of coffee. "Honey, for your sake, I hope he's changed."

Rory sighed. "Yeah, it would make school better if he acts like a regular human being."

Lorelai shrugged and waved her cup in the air. "More coffee, Lukey."

Luke rolled his eyes and strode over to their table. "Hey, Rory, do you know what's wrong with Jess? He's acting weird."

"Opposed to how he normally acts?" Lorelai asked sarcastically.

Luke didn't even give her a second glance. Instead, he ignored her and refilled Rory's cup.

Rory grinned triumphantly as she watched the steaming brown liquid being poured into her own cup, while Lorelai's remained empty.

"Lukey, my coffee cup needs to be refilled. It's starting to get cold and I don't have a small enough sweater to fit around it. But you could fix that by filling it up with nice hot coffee." Lorelai said with a semi-serious pouting face.

Luke sighed and poured the coffee into her cup. 

"My diner man. Instead of a knight with shiny armor, he comes armed with a coffee pot, to make sure I don't go into a downward coffee spiral." Lorelai said with a big grin as she dreamily gazed at him.

Rory smiled and laughed. "Instead of saving you from a villain, he saves you from a caffeine deprived headache."

Luke finished filling there coffee cups and stood there looking at Rory. "About Jess…"

"What about me?" Jess asked coming up behind Luke, carrying the Gilmore's usual orders.

"Never mind." Luke said and hurried away.

Jess scowled and looked at Luke's retreating back. "I'll be back. Here's your food." He told the Gilmore Girls before hurrying away.

"Oh, Uncle Luke." Jess sang as he followed Luke.

Luke marched into the kitchen, followed by Jess, who almost got hit in the face by the swinging door, that separates the kitchen from the diner.

"Luke" Jess said as he continued to follow behind him.

Luke kept ignoring him and walked into the storeroom.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked him.

"Getting more hamburger buns. What are you doing?" Luke answered.

"Finding out what you were doing out there. You were going to tell her that I like her, weren't you?" Jess asked looking aggravated.

"Maybe." Luke answered.

"Why would you do that?" Jess demanded with a scowl.

Luke picked up his baseball cap and set it back down on his head again.

"Well?"

"So that you will stop pouting!" Luke exploded.

"Stop what!?" Jess said with an incredulous look.

"Pouting! I am tired of watching you mope around and pout about this. If you like her, then ask her out, already!" Luke growled.

"I do not pout!" Jess exclaimed, raising his eyebrows, in annoyance.

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

Jess started to protest again, but Lorelai interrupted their, Yes, you do; No, I don't, game.

"Luke, I don't know what you two are yelling 'Yes, you do; No, I don't, about, but the customers are starting to stare at the kitchen door. You can hear you two hollering at each other all the way to Rory's and my table, and we're sitting beside the window."

"Fine." Luke answered and grabbing what he needed from the musty storeroom, marched out, with Jess right behind him.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
